Revelations
by wolfchick11
Summary: Ginko is asked to come to a small village called Yanagi because the villagers are mysteriously falling into comas and its up to Ginko to figure out why....
1. Ch 1 Amadare

**AN: If you didn't know, I don't own Mushishi, if I did, that would be awesome lol anywho enjoy….:) **

The rain poured heavily causing the mossy ground of the _Kamboku_ Forest to go sloppily wet and muddy, so when you walked, a soft squishy noise escaped from beneath your feet. You also had to be extra careful not to lose your footing and go bombarding to the ground. Birds hollered high in the tree tops, their songs echoing down in the now desolate forest. Except one thing did stir, wandering endlessly as if they didn't have a destination. 

Ginko glanced up at the sky which was a dull and unhappy gray, the same color as the curling smoke rising from a cigarette hanging on his lips. His right, oddly bluish gray eye, the other was covered up by silvery white hair, lazily scanned _Kamboku_ Forest. A small sigh retired from his mouth. Ginko shifted the brown jacket over his head and kept on trekking, mud clumping up on his shoes. He unsatisfactorily thought of having to clean them when he reached _Yanagi _Village.

He also wondered if this rain would ever release and let him see a nice crystal blue sky and a shining, warm sun. A small chill rain down his spine, the cold rivulets were now starting to soak into his jacket. _Ssss… _Ginko let out an annoyed grunt, his cigarette had been put out by a large raindrop. He placed the cigarette into his pocket for later use.

A clearing came into his view, which was a relief. He started seeing small thatched huts and a sardonic smile creased on his face. Besides helping people, he also found joy in getting free food and a nice dry sleeping place. Ginko adjusted the large wooden box on his back.

From what the letter had said, _Yanagi'_s villagers were suddenly and randomly falling into comas. A couple people were lucky, in way, and a few days later they would wake up and not remember a thing of where they were and who they were. Some of them recovered most of their memories but the memories would only reach as far back as two years. The letter was then uneasily signed by Kaoru Tsuta. With a side note, watch out for the fish.

This cryptic line caught Ginko's attention up entirely and made him all the more curious to figure out what _mushi_ were the cause of this villages peculiar problems. This was the first time he had ever heard of something such as this, _mushi_ making people fall into comas…. His mind wandered-

"Are you Ginko?" Asked a soft spoken voice, he glanced down to see who the voice had come from. It was a young boy, with raven black hair and almond shaped eyes, mud brown orbs stared up at Ginko with a hardened look.

"Yes." Came the equally calm and soft reply.

"Good, my father wanted me to bring you to our home right away," The boy nodded in quiet relief. "Oh, I'm Karu Tsuta." Ginko observed that Karu was soaked from head to foot, _how long has this boy been waiting for me? _He thought as he glanced around the pretty much deserted village.

"It's been raining quite a lot," Ginko commented to try and stir a little conversation.

"Yeah, it has," Karu answered solemnly, "It hasn't let up for a day or two now, but it should soon." Ginko's visible right eye widened a bit in surprise, _almost two days…? _He saw the boys shoulders perk up, "Ah! We're here."

Ginko placed his hands in his pants pockets and let his fingers brush on the cigarette he had put in there. _Hmmm…. _"Father? Father I'm home, I have the _Mushishi_ with me." Ginko heard shuffling in a different room that you couldn't see while outside under the thatched canopy above them, he studied Karu as the boy slipped off his muddied sandals and placed them neatly on a delicately weaved grass mat. Ginko copied Karu and casually stepped into the small home barefooted, he stood awkwardly behind Karu, who waited patiently for his father, Kaoru Tsuta, to show himself.

"Thank you greatly for coming on such short notice Ginko-san," A tall and thin man with the same raven hair as his sons and lighter brown eyes appeared before them. Kaoru had a few days stubble on his chin and a raggedy smile was placed on his countenance and he gave Ginko a small appreciative bow. "Thank you again."

Ginko bowed back, things were going to get very interesting.

**AN: tell me what you think!-Kat **


	2. Ch 2 Yurei

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think! Always loved!:)  
**  
Kaoru, Ginko and Karu all sat around a small brewing fire, a petite metal pot hung above it where a meat stew boiled inside. Another pot sat in a corner of the room catching stray rain droplets in it, causing a _tink… tink…_ sound every couple of seconds. The rain outside had slowed to a pitter patter on the thatched roof and the crickets thought it was quiet enough to start their fervent chirping. Karu leaned over the pot and stirred the thick stew with a dented and over used metal spoon. The strong and mouth watering scent wafted into the still air and filled the room entirely since all the windows were tightly closed to keep the wetness out.

Ginko sniffed in the smell and put on a pleased smile, "So, have you got any clues?"

Kaoru glanced at his hands that were resting stiffly on his lap, every muscle in his thin frame were tense and insecure. He stared darkly in Ginko's direction, scrutinizing every inch of his face, Ginko only blew out a furling wisp of grayish white smoke. He waited patiently for Kaoru to answer. With a gruff and almost painful sounding sigh Kaoru softly spoke, "Well, we're not really sure _what_ is the cause of this…" He trailed off and slowly shook his head, "That's why we asked for your help… to be sure if it's _mushi_ or not."

Ginko nodded in understanding and he spoke with the cigarette clamped in his lips, "If that's the case, then I'll gladly help. This village has piqued my interest anyhow." A swipe of relief flashed over Kaoru's face for a brief moment in time and he also seemed to have relaxed in the daintiest bit.

"One of the main reasons we wanted to you to come here-"

"Karu!" Kaoru protested reaching his hand out to stop his son, but Karu pulled back just as his father's finger tips barely brushed his commoners _kimono_. 

"No father," Karu growled, "He has a right to know, especially since he is helping us!" Kaoru let out a disheveled sigh and let his son finish, "We really wanted you to come here because this disease… or whatever you want to call it… has grasped my mother in its spiteful clutches."

"I know it sounds… selfish, but," Kaoru paused, "…but we're the second to last family that still lives in _Yanagi_ and… and… we can't just leave Hane here! Even if she doesn't gain all of her memory back, it doesn't matter… we just want her awake and moving around again…" Karu nodded in silent agreement, tears forming in his muddy brown eyes and he quickly scrubbed them away with his _kimonos_ sleeve.

A silence built up in the room to the point where you could hear the bubbling of the almost forgotten broiling stew. "Ah!" Karu grabbed a thick cloth and wrapped it around the pots hot handle, he heaved it up and as gently as possible placed it on a mini grass weaved mat.

He gave it a final stir and, standing up he bristly walked over to a door and slid it open. A few seconds later he came back out with three bowls that looked terribly worn and old, "You see these bowls and mats, all this was made by my wife and now… because she's in this coma, she can't make anymore… those were her favorite pass time." Kaoru sighed and lowered his gaze to the floor, "She used to love going into _Kamboku _Forest and collecting long and exotic grasses that you wouldn't see near _Yanagi_." A distant look crossed his face, "But when she came home Hane claimed she saw these… these 'beautiful' creatures… Hane didn't know what they were and she didn't care to know because she saw them as company in the forest. So Hane created her own name for them, _yurei _or ghost."

Ginko could understand why Hane called them _yurei_ since _mushi_ looked like ghosts to many people who didn't know what they were. "It's reasonable that your wife called them _yurei _since most _mushi_ are see through and have a ghost like appearance. I'm guessing most of those _mushi_ were harmless and listlessly traveled around the forest." Ginko placed on a sardonic smile and said, "Don't worry, I'll help you two."

**AN: ohh it seems the story is starting to pick up some pace!! Let's see where this little adventure will bring Ginko?-Kat  
**


End file.
